Folge 3: Die Hauptverdächtige
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Castles Tochter ist die Hauptverdächtige, als ihre beste Freundin ermordet aufgefunden wird. Als Fragen bezüglich ihrer Unschuld aufkommen und der Fall der Zuständigkeit des 12. Reviers entzogen wird, müssen Castle, Beckett und das Team im Geheimen für Alexis kämpfen. Staffel 9, Folge 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Hauptverdächtige**

 **Staffel 9, Folge 3**

geschrieben von ipreferwestside

übersetzt & gegengelesen von mf3381 & Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Die Frau seufzte als sie den Flur entlang stapfte, ihre Arme um Tüten voller Lebensmitteleinkäufe geschlungen. Sie hatte eine lange Nachtschicht hinter sich und wollte nun einfach nur in ihre Wohnung, ihr Essen wegräumen und ins Bett kriechen. Als sie mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand auf ihre Wohnungstür zuging, hörte sie entfernte Stimmen, dann den Schlag einer Tür am Ende des Flurs.

Es kamen schnelle Schritte auf sie zugelaufen, aufgrund derer sie aufschaute und erschrak als sie sah, daß es eine Gestalt mit dunklem Sweatshirt, dessen Kapuze ihr Gesicht verbarg, war. Die Person beachtete sie gar nicht, eilte nur mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Treppe vorbei.

Neugier geweckt, gab sie die Bemühungen, den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch zu bekommen auf und begab sich stattdessen zur Wohnung am Ende des Flurs. Sie wusste sehr wenig über die junge Frau, die hier wohnte, nur, von kurzen Gesprächen im Hausflur, ihren Namen und daß sie Studentin war. Als sie die offene Tür bemerkte, zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sie wurde langsamer, falls sie die junge Frau stören sollte.

„Hallo?", rief sie leise, dann nochmal lauter als keine Antwort kam. „Ist alles ok?" Nach einem kurzen Zögern an der Türe trat sie über die Türschwelle und in die Wohnung.

Immer noch keine Antwort.

Ihre Augen schweiften über das kleine Wohnzimmer, immer noch nichts. „Paige? Bist du – oh mein Gott!"

Die Einkaufstüten fielen aus ihren Armen und landeten mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Boden, als sie eine Hand über ihren Mund hielt. Ihre Augen waren starr auf die Szene in der Küche gerichtet, wo die junge Frau mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag, unter ihr eine immer größer werdende Blutlache.

Sie bemerkte nicht mal, daß ein Apfel, der aus einer der Tüten heraus gekullert war, neben dem leblosen Körper liegen blieb.

* * *

Castle drehte sich, eine Tasse in jeder Hand, von dem Kaffeestand weg und schaute sich in dem gut besuchten Café nach seiner Begleitung um. Er sah das unverkennbare rote Haar in einer Ecke, und als er zu dem Tisch ging, bemerkte er, daß sie wie verrückt auf ihrem Handy rumtippte. „Ist alles klar?", fragte er, eine Tasse vor sie stellend.

Alexis starrte finster auf ihr Handy bevor sie es in ihre Handtasche fallen ließ, die auf ihrem Schoß lag. „Ja, alles klar." Sie legte ihre Finger um ihre Tasse. „Nur… Sachen halt. Wie war deine Woche?"

Castle zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bohrte aber nicht weiter. Sie hatten in den vergangenen Wochen nicht viel miteinander geredet; er war auf dem Revier und mit schreiben beschäftigt, und Alexis hatte genug mit dem neuen Semester um die Ohren. „Sie war gut." Er fing an eine Geschichte über ihren neuesten Fall zu erzählen, allerdings nicht so enthusiastisch wie sonst typisch für ihn.

Alexis reagierte kaum, nickte und fragte nach, wo man es erwartete. Als er fragte, wie ihre Woche war, zögerte sie kurz bevor sie antwortete. „Sie war ok. Viel zu tun." Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf ihr Handy und stand dann auf. „Ich muss los. Danke für den Kaffee, Dad."

Castle stand auf um seine Tochter zum Abschied zu umarmen, setzte sich wieder, nachdem sie das Café verlassen hatte und trank dann still seinen Kaffee. Er hatte Alexis schon ruhig erlebt, aber das hier war eine andere Art von ruhig. Abgelenkt, zurückgezogen. Er starrte auf ihre halbleere Tasse während sein Finger den Rand seiner eigenen nachzog. Er plante nicht heute aufs Revier zu gehen, aber er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Vielleicht könnte er ja ein wenig Zeit totschlagen und Kate dann Mittagessen bringen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde _Angry Birds_ vibrierte sein Handy, und das Gesicht seiner Frau erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Er grinste wegen dem Bild, eines, das er schoss, als sie ihm ihre Zunge rausgestreckt hatte. „Hey, ich hab' grade an dich gedacht. Hast du nachher Zeit fürs Mittagessen?"

„Schön wär's. Ist Alexis noch bei dir?"

Castle setzte sich aufrecht auf seinen Stuhl. „Nein, sie ist gerade gegangen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Kate seufzte, und Castle konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie ihre Nasenwurzel zusammendrückte. „Tut mir leid, die Übelkeit ist gerade kaum zu ertragen."

„Oh, warum hast du denn nicht früher angerufen?" Er stand auf und schnappte sich seine Tasche, schwang sie auf seine Schulter als er zur Türe ging. „Ich bringe dir einen Tee."

„Danke, Babe, aber ich hab' schon welchen. Aber Ryan und Espo haben einen Fall. Willst du dabei sein?"

* * *

Die Wohnung war voller uniformierter Polizisten als Castle ankam. Er wäre lieber bei seiner Frau auf dem Revier, oder besser noch zu Hause, wo er sich, um sie kümmern könnte. Aber sie wollte nicht bemuttert werden, würde nicht wollen, daß er nur herum sitzt. Er würde ihr später Tee bringen, trotz ihres Protests, und einen Cronut. Ein Cronut sorgte immer dafür, daß sie sich besser fühlte.

„Hey, Ryan, was haben wir hier?", fragte er, als er die Wohnung betrat. Seine Augen nahmen die Szene vor sich auf: die Spurensicherung, die Fingerabdrücke nahm und etikettierten, einer zerbrochenen Blumenvase auf dem Boden ausweichend, eine heruntergefallene Einkaufstüte, aus der das Essen herausgefallen war.

„Wurde aber Zeit, daß du auftauchst", stichelte Ryan, der neben der Leiche hockte.

„Witzig." Castle stoppte weit vor der Blutlache, immer bedacht, keine Spuren zu verfälschen. Er bedankte sich nickend bei LT, der ihm ein paar Handschuhe reichte. „Willst du mich auf den neuesten Stand bringen? Oder kündigst du bei der Polizei, um Comedian zu werden?"

Esposito unterbrach jegliche potentielle Antwort von Ryan. „Nachbarin kannte das Opfer nur flüchtig. Anscheinend war sie gerade nach Hause gekommen, als sie jemanden streiten hörte, konnte keine Wörter verstehen. Aber jemand eilte an ihr vorbei, der ein Hoodie trug. Sie weiß nicht, wer das war, konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen."

Castle begutachtete den Raum. „Ich kann hier keine Bilder sehen. Wissen wir schon, wer sie ist?"

„Ja, ihr Name-"

Castle registrierte kaum, daß Ryan ihn über die Identität der jungen Frau informierte; seine Augen waren auf das Gesicht des Opfers fixiert, als Lanie sie umdrehte.

„Paige", flüsterte er.

Ryan und Esposito warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Du kennst sie?"

Castle nickte, war sich kaum im Klaren, daß seine Hand in seine Manteltasche griff. „Paige Galloway, sie ist die beste Freundin von Alexis." Er wählte die Handynummer von Alexis, erhielt aber nur von ihrer fröhlichen Mailbox-Ansage eine Antwort. „Hey, ich bin's. Kannst du mich so schnell wie möglich anrufen, wenn du das hörst?"

Wie sollte er seiner Tochter beibringen, daß ihre beste Freundin tot war?

„Oh, Mann." Esposito legte eine stärkende Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Das tut mir leid. Wir werden den Drecksack finden, der das getan hat."

„Das werden _wir_ ", erwiderte Castle bestimmt. „Lanie, wie ist sie gestorben?"

Lanie schaute zu Esposito. „Erstochen. Sie hat mehrere Messerstiche in der Brust und im Bauchbereich. Was auch immer der Täter benutzt hat, die Waffe hatte eine breite Klinge."

„Sie hat einen Messerblock, aber das Steakmesser fehlt. Vielleicht das? Eine Gelegenheitswaffe?"

Lanie zuckte die Schultern und stand auf, zog ihre Handschuhe aus. „Könnte sein. Wenn du es findest, kann ich es vergleichen. Hey." Sie packte Castles Arm als er sich wegdrehte und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir leid."

„Danke." Castle löste sich aus der Umarmung und wählte Kates Nummer. „Lass' uns nur den Täter finden."


	2. Chapter 2

Auf dem Morddezernat des 12. Reviers war immer viel los, Detectives und Officers gleichermaßen begrüßten Castle, als er aus dem Aufzug trat und kehrten dann wieder zu ihren leisen Unterhaltungen zurück. Die Neuigkeiten, daß das Opfer mit ihm in Verbindung stand, hatten sich schnell ausgebreitet. Alle mochten Alexis im Morddezernat und viele sprachen Castle ihr Beileid aus, mit der Bitte, die Wünsche an seine Tochter weiterzugeben.

Er erblickte Kate sofort. Sie stand am Board, an dem bereits das Foto von Paige aus der Fahrerdatenbank hing, eine fast leere Zeitlinie darunter. Im Moment war die einzige Information der Zeitpunkt des Todes; die Nachbarin wusste die genaue Zeit, zu der sie heimgekommen war nicht, aber es war kurz nach neun Uhr morgens.

Kate drehte sich um, als er auf sie zukam und nahm seine Hand, zog ihn mit sich in ihr Büro. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie, schloss die Türe und wandte sich im zu um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. „Hast du schon mit Alexis reden können?"

Castle seufzte, drückte sein Gesicht an den Hals seiner Frau. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um den Fall auf der Fahrt von Paiges Wohnung zum Revier, aber das Gefühl von Kates Umarmung und der unterschwellige Geruch ihres Kirsch-Shampoos beruhigten ihn, ließen seine Gedanken sich ein wenig beruhigen. „Nein, sie ist nicht rangegangen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich gerade im Unterricht."

Kate küsste die Seite seines Halses und zog ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück, während ihre Finger durch die Haare an seinem Nacken fuhren. „Ist bei dir alles ok?"

Er zog eine Schulter hoch. „Das wird es sein, wenn wir den schuldigen Bastard finden."

„Was das angeht..." seufzte Kate, führte ihn zu ihrer Couch, damit er sich setzen konnte und ließ seine Finger zwischen die ihren gleiten, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ. „Ich weiß, wie du reagieren wirst, aber ich muss das sagen. Du solltest nicht an dem Fall mitarbeiten, Rick. Du bist zu-"

„Nah' dran?", unterbrach Castle. Er hatte erwartet, daß sie das sagt. „Den Teufel werd ich tun und nicht an dem Fall mitarbeiten. Ich habe Paige gekannt seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Alexis. War", korrigierte er sich selbst. „Ich werde mitarbeiten, Kate. Gerade du solltest das verstehen."

Kate nickte und ließ ihre Augen auf ihrer beiden Hände, die zusammengefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen, fallen. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich musste das sagen." Sie ließ seine Hand los und fuhr sachte mit ihren Fingerspitzen an seinem Kiefer entlang. „Was auch immer du brauchst, ok?"

Castle lächelte sie an. Er lehnte sich vor, um ihre Lippen zu berühren, holte sich von der leichten Berührung noch mehr Sicherheit. „Danke. Ich liebe dich, Kate."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ok? Ich werde helfen, wie und wo immer ich kann. Und Rick", fügte sie hinzu während er aufstand, „sei vorsichtig."

* * *

„Ja, wenn Sie es gleich rüberschicken könnten. Danke." Ryan legte gerade den Hörer auf als Castle aus Becketts Büro heraus kam und sich am Mordfallbrett zu ihm gesellte. „Ich hab' gerade mit der Columbia telefoniert. Sie mailen ihren Stundenplan gleich her. Anscheinend war sie Assistentin für einen ihrer Professoren. Espo redet gerade mit ihm."

Castle nahm einen Marker von Ryans Schreibtisch und fügte die Infos, die er kannte, dem Board hinzu. Er hatte Paige seit einigen Monaten nicht gesehen, also müsste er ein paar Infos von Alexis und den Eltern von Paige erfragen.

 _Oh_ , ihre Eltern.

„Wurde ihre Familie schon benachrichtigt?", fragte er.

Ryan deutete mit dem Kopf auf Becketts geschlossene Tür. „Beckett versucht sie zu erreichen. Sie sind anscheinend außer Landes." Er unterbrach sich kurz. „Alles klar, Castle?"

„Ja." Nachdem er fertig war, das Hauptfach von Paige an die Tafel zu schreiben, drehte er sich zu Ryan um, dessen Augenbrauen voller Sorge zusammengezogen waren. „Ich werde mich besser fühlen, sobald wir das hier aufgeklärt haben."

Esposito legte den Hörer auf und stand auf, schnappte seine Jacke und seinen Notizblock. „Das war der Professor. Ihm fiel niemand ein, mit dem Paige ein Problem gehabt haben könnte, außer einer Person, die wegen einer schlechten Note ziemlich aufgebracht war."

Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Studenten sind doch ständig wegen schlechter Noten wütend, vor allem an Elite-Unis. Was ist in diesem Fall so besonders?"

Esposito schaute auf seinen Notizblock. „Weil diese Person sie ein, und ich zitiere, ‚lügendes Miststück, das alles Schlechte, was ihr passiert, verdient' genannt hat."

Ryan nickte und schnappte sich ebenfalls seine Jacke. „Lass uns gehen. Kommst du mit, Castle?"

„Ja." Er folgte ihnen zum Aufzug, aber gerade als die Türen aufgingen, klingelte sein Handy. Er schaute auf das Display, doch bei dem Anblick des lachenden Gesichts seiner Tochter sank sein Herz. „Oder doch nicht", teilte er den Jungs mit und ging in Richtung Pausenraum. Er schloss dessen Tür hinter sich und wischte auf dem Display, um den Anruf anzunehmen. „Hey, Pumpkin."

„Dad? Was ist los? Ist alles klar bei dir?"

Alexis klang irritiert, was Castle ihr natürlich nicht verübeln konnte. Seine Nachricht war mit Absicht sehr vage gewesen. Er schloss die Augen, hasste es, seiner Tochter sagen zu müssen, daß ihr Leben für immer verändert war. „Mir geht's gut. Aber, ähm, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden. Wo bist du?"

* * *

Ryan und Esposito besuchten zuerst die Unterkunft des potenziellen Verdächtigen, fanden dann aber heraus, daß er wahrscheinlich in der Hauptbibliothek sei. Sein Zimmergenosse kannte Paige nicht oder was anscheinend passiert war.

Die Jungs suchten die Bibliothek Stockwerk für Stockwerk ab, sich leise durch die Gänge schleichend, konnten den Verdächtigen aber nicht finden, bis sie einen Studierraum im dritten Stock erreichten. Esposito deutete an, daß Ryan von der anderen Seite kommen sollte und ging leise auf den Verdächtigen zu. „Steven Walker?"

Steven sah von dem Buch vor ihm auf, drehte sich um und sah Espositos Abzeichen an dessen Hüfte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Detective Esposito, NYPD. Ich muss Ihnen ein paar – hey!", rief er, als der junge Mann von seinem Stuhl hochsprang und durch die Bibliothek raste immer zwischen den Bücherregalen hin- und her. Espo fluchte vor sich hin, während er und Ryan ihn verfolgten, die Proteste von Angestellten und anderen Studenten ignorierend.

Er schoss aus der Eingangstüre heraus und sah, wie Ryan den Verdächtigen schon vor sich festhielt und ihm Handschellen anlegte.

Ryan grinste seinen Partner an. „Hast wohl ein paar Trainingsstunden ausfallen lassen?"

Espo schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte nach dem Sprint die Treppen hinunter seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Halt' die Klappe, Mann. Steven Walker, Sie kommen mit uns."

Walker war auf der ganzen Fahrt zum Revier still, sprach zum ersten Mal als er fragte, was sie denn wollten während sie ihn in einen Verhörraum setzten. Ryan und Esposito ließen ihn schwitzen, während sie von Beckett ein Update über den Fall und die Verbindung von Paige und dem Verdächtigen bekamen. Sie hatten keine objektiven Beweise, nur Indizien und lange nicht genug, um einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für sein Zimmer zu erhalten.

Sie brauchten ein Geständnis.

„Steven Christopher Walker", donnerte Ryan, als er und Esposito sich in die Stühle gegenüber des Verdächtigen fallen ließen. „Woher kennen Sie Paige Galloway?"

Walker ließ den Blick zwischen den beiden Detectives wandern. „Was?"

Esposito lehnte sich vor. „Warum sind Sie weg gerannt, Steven? Schuldige Leute rennen weg. Sind Sie schuldig?"

„Wow, jetzt warten Sie mal", unterbrach Walker, seine gefesselten Hände vor sich haltend. „Was ist hier los? Müssen Sie mir nicht meine Rechte verlesen? Oder mich 'nen Anwalt holen lassen?"

„Warum, brauchen Sie einen?"

„Erzählen Sie uns nur etwas über Ihre Beziehung mit Paige", beharrte Ryan. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls vor und spiegelte damit die Pose seines Partners.

„Schauen Sie, was auch immer sie über mich erzählt hat, ist nicht wahr."

„Was ist nicht wahr?"

„Woher kannten Sie sie, Steven?", fragte Espo, seine Stimme vor brodelnder Wut immer lauter werdend.

„Sie ist die Studentenhilfe in einem meiner Kurse", erklärte Steven. „Sie hat mir, ähm, mit meiner Note geholfen."

Esposito hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum haben Sie sie dann umgebracht?"

„Ich – was?" Steven starrte nur, seine Augen geweitet und an den Fotos des Tatorts, die sie vor ihm ausbreiteten, klebend. Die Kinnlade fiel ihm herunter. „Ich habe sie nicht – denken Sie, daß ich das war? Ich war das nicht!"

Ryan legte eine Hand auf Espositos Schulter als er aufstehen wollte. „Warum sind Sie in der Bibliothek vor uns weg gerannt?"

„Ich dachte-" Steven seufzte. „Ich hatte Hasch in meiner Tasche, Mann. Ich dachte, daß Sie mich deswegen verhaften wollten."

Ryan und Esposito sahen sich an. „Uns interessiert das Hasch nicht. Erzählen Sie uns was über Paige."

„Sie ist die studentische Assistentin in meinem Kurs ‚Einstieg in die Psychologie'. Ich verlor zunehmend den Anschluss und sie hat angeboten, mir zu helfen meine Note zu verbessern. Ich musste bald eine Hausarbeit abgeben und sie behauptete, sie sei abgeschrieben, wenn ich aber anfinge mit ihr zu schlafen, würde sie es niemandem erzählen." Er ließ seine Stirn in seine Hände fallen. „Das hab ich dann gemacht, aber sie hat mir eine 3 gegeben. Ich kann keine 3 kriegen, ich hab' ein Stipendium."

Er schaute zurück zu den beiden Detectives, Panik und Sorge in den Augen. „Schauen Sie, Mann, ich war stinkwütend. Ich hab' sie heute Morgen im Büro des Professors aufgesucht und sie konfrontiert, klar."

„Sie sagten, sie verdiene alles, was ihr zustoße", warf Ryan ein.

„Ja, aber ich meinte schlechte Noten oder so. Wir stritten uns, sie sagte schade um meine Note, dann bin ich gegangen. Bin zur Bibliothek und da war ich bis Sie mich dort gefunden haben."

Ryan stand auf und stupste Espositos Arm an. „Klar, das werden wir ja sehn."

„Warten Sie mal, noch 'was", rief Steven, als sie die Türe öffneten. „Sie war am Telefon, als ich dort ankam. Sie sagte, daß sie den Dekan morgen früh um zehn treffen würde. Vielleicht war der Grund dieses Treffens ja der, warum sie umgebracht wurde."

„Klar." Ryan folgte Esposito zum Board, wo Beckett schon Stevens Aussage hinzufügte. „Ich ruf' die Uni an, fordere Überwachungsvideos an."

„Frag' auch nach den Kameras in der Bibliothek", instruierte Beckett. „Ich habe eine Nachricht bei Paiges Hausmeister wegen des Videomaterials des Hauseingangs hinterlassen. Falls Walker lügen sollte, werden wir es herauskriegen."

„Wir werden aber auch herauskriegen, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt." Ryan zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb eine Nachricht an Castle.

 _Verdächtiger behauptet, daß Paige ihn erpresst habe, nachdem sie ihn beim Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums erwischt hat. Kannst du Alexis fragen, ob sie was darüber weiß?_

Castles Antwort kam sofort. _Mach ich._


	3. Chapter 3

Castle hasste das.

Er hasste es, seine Tochter verletzt zu sehen, an seiner Schulter weinend und sein Hemd in ihre Hände krallend, wie sie es schon getan hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Hasste es, daß er ihr sagen musste, daß ihre beste Freundin tot war.

Er hielt sie einfach, Arme um sie gelegt, während sie schluchzte. Sie hatte Fragen, zu viele, auf die er keine Antwort wusste, aber er hatte auch Fragen für sie.

Ryan hatte ihm die Details der Aussage des Verdächtigen mitgeteilt, aber ohne vorliegendes Überwachungsmaterial der Kameras, hatten sie keine Ahnung, ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Castle hatte zugestimmt, Alexis zu fragen, was sie darüber wusste, ob sie überhaupt etwas darüber wusste.

„Wissen wir, wer der Täter ist?", fragte Alexis nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. Sie setzte sich auf und wischte ihre Tränen fort, verteilte sie über ihre Wangen. „Irgendwelche Verdächtigen?"

Castle strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken, ein kläglicher Versuch sie zu trösten. „Einen, bis jetzt", gab er zu. „Ein Student aus dem Kurs, bei dem sie dem Professor ausgeholfen hat." Er wurde von seinem vibrierenden Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag, unterbrochen und zuckte zusammen, als er die Nachricht las. Sie war von Espo.

 _Alibi des Verdächtigen stimmt. Kameras der Bibliothek bestätigen seinen Aufenthaltsort._

Castle seufzte. „Tja, wir _hatten_ einen Verdächtigen, aber er hat ein wasserdichtes Alibi. Ich weiß, daß das schwer ist, aber kennst du irgendjemand, der einen Groll gegen sie gehegt hat? Frühere Freunde? Rivalen? Ein Ex-Freund, vielleicht?"

Alexis richtete sich auf. „Ja, tatsächlich. Sie hat vor einer Woche mit ihrem Freund Schluß gemacht, sie meinte, sie müsse sich auf die Uni konzentrieren. Ich hab' ihn letztens gesehen und er war immer noch ziemlich verärgert."

„Gut." Castle nickte, suchte nach Becketts gespeicherten Kontaktdaten. Aber noch bevor er anrufen konnte, war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er warf Alexis einen Blick zu. „Erwartest du jemanden?" Auf ihr Kopfschütteln, stand er auf, die Haare in seinem Nacken unangenehm kribbelnd. „Warte hier."

Er musste zweimal durch den Spion in der Tür schauen, um sicherzugehen, daß er richtig erkannt hatte, wer davor stand. „Kate?"

„Hey, Castle", sagte sie, während sie in die Wohnung trat. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in ihren Taschen. „Alexis. Es tut mir leid wegen Paige."

„Danke, Kate." Alexis stand auf und gesellte sich zu ihrem Vater. „Was ist los?"

Castle beobachtete seine Frau. Sie sah nervös aus, weniger wie der selbstbewusste Captain eines Reviers, den er gewohnt war und mehr wie jemand, der sich vor den kommenden Worten, scheute. „Es sind einige Dinge aufgetaucht. Wärst du bereit mit aufs Revier zu kommen, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten? Um mit dem zeitlichen Ablauf helfen?"

„Ja, natürlich, was immer du brauchst." Alexis holte ihren Mantel.

Castle nahm Kates Ellbogen bevor sie Alexis nach draußen folgen konnte. „Was ist los?"

Kate seufzte. „Es könnte nichts sein. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts."

„Kate-"

„Wir brauchen nur ein paar Hintergrundinformationen was einen Anruf angeht, den Paige gemacht hat, das ist alles."

„Welcher Anruf?" Als Kate sich weigerte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, nahm er ihre Hand. „Kate. Welcher Anruf?"

* * *

Sie saßen im Pausenraum, Castle neben Alexis, Kate den beiden gegenüber. Sie hatte einen Ordner vor sich und er erkannte den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau. Sie hatte ihn über die grundlegenden Informationen aufgeklärt, aber ohne die ganze Geschichte zu hören, wusste er nicht, was er denken sollte. Er war versucht gewesen, seinen Anwalt anzurufen, aber es würde auch so gehen. Es musste so gehen.

„Wie gut hast du Paige gekannt?", fragte Kate zuerst mit weicher Stimme.

Alexis lehnte vor, Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, ihre Augen an dem geschlossenen Ordner klebend. „Sie war meine beste Freundin. Wir haben fast alles übereinander gewusst."

„Ihr hattet beide Psychologie im Hauptfach." Kate öffnete den Ordner und studierte Teile des Inhalts. „Hattet ihr die gleichen Kurse?"

„Ein paar, ja. Sie war mehr an der Forschung interessiert, ich an Kriminal-Psychologie." Alexis zögerte kurz, schaute dann mit fragendem Gesicht zu Kate auf. „Was ist los, Kate? Ich dachte du bräuchtest Hilfe mit dem zeitlichen Ablauf und Infos über ihren Ex."

„Ja, was das angeht…" Kate zog ein weiteres Blatt Papier aus dem Ordner. „Vor einer Woche haben die SMS, die ihr euch geschickt habt, dramatisch abgenommen. Ist etwas passiert?"

Alexis zögerte bevor sie antwortete. „Wir haben uns beide auf die Uni konzentriert. Sie musste sich bislang ganz schön abrackern, aber das passiert halt. Sie hat hart gearbeitet, um wieder in den gewohnten Gang zu kommen."

„Alexis."

Castle saß nur da und hörte zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das hinführen sollte. Kate hatte ihn nicht über alles aufgeklärt, was, wie er wusste, wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Warum hat Paige das Büro des Dekans angerufen?"

Der Kopf von Alexis schnellte hoch. „Was?"

„Gestern Morgen, circa eine Stunde bevor sie ermordet wurde. Sie hat das Büro des Dekans angerufen, hinterließ eine Nachricht, daß sie, und ich zitiere ‚mit jemandem über Alexis Castle sprechen muß'. Bitte, Alexis." Kate lehnte sich nach vorne, ihr Gesichtszüge wurden weich. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie das durchzieht", murmelte Alexis.

„Was durchzieht?", unterbrach Castle.

Alexis warf ihm einen Blick zu, der gleichzeitig um seine Hilfe und seine Vergebung bat. „Das letzte Jahr war hart für Paige. Ihre Eltern hatten Probleme, ihre Noten wurden immer schlechter, sie wurde verlassen. Ein Kurs im speziellen machte ihr besonders zu schaffen, also habe ich ihr meine Hilfe angeboten, weil ich den Kurs auch belege. Ich dachte, daß wir unsere Notizen teilen und ich ihr beim Lernen helfen könnte."

„Und mit Lernen helfen..."

„Ich meinte, einander abfragen und so weiter. Sie meinte betrügen." Alexis beendete Kates Satz mit einem schweren Seufzer. „Jedenfalls hatten wir deshalb vor ein paar Tagen schon wieder Streit. Sie wollte, daß ich ihr helfe zu betrügen, ich sagte auf gar keinen Fall. Sie behauptete, daß sie einfach keine Zeit zum Lernen gehabt habe. Ich sagte, sie..."

Alexis stoppte sich selber und ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. „Ich sagte, sie hätte daran denken sollen, bevor sie mit einem Student in die Kiste hüpft, und auch noch für eine Note, die sie nicht mal vergeben hat. Sie wurde sauer und drohte, den Dekan anzurufen um ihm zu sagen, daß _ich_ auf _sie_ zugegangen bin, damit sie mir beim Betrügen hilft.

„Alexis...", flüsterte Castle. Er wagte einen Blick auf seine Frau und für den normalen Betrachter sah es aus, als ob sie aufmerksam zuhören würde, aber er konnte die Sorgen in ihren Augen, die Anspannung um ihren Mund erkennen. Sie wusste etwas.

„Das war vor zwei Tagen. Was ist heute Morgen passiert?"

„Sie hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, in der stand, daß sie den Dekan anruft. Ich sagte ihr, daß sie es doch machen soll. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie es wirklich tut." Alexis sah zu ihrem Vater auf, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Wir haben schon oft gestritten, aber uns immer wieder versöhnt. Also hab ich gesagt, mach' es, wir werden sehen, was passiert. Das war als ich dich zum Kaffee trinken getroffen hab', Dad."

„Ach so, du hast mit ihr geschrieben, während ich mich hingesetzt hab."

Alexis nickte. „Und das war's. Ihr könnt mein Handy überprüfen."

Kate schluckte hörbar, ihre Augen auf den Ordner vor ihr gerichtet. „Ich hasse es, dich das zu fragen. Aber wo warst du zwischen neun Uhr und neun Uhr dreißig heute Morgen?"

„Ich..." Alexis zögerte.

Castle rechnete in seinem Kopf; sie hatten sich um acht getroffen, Alexis war schon nach ein paar Minuten wieder gegangen und er hatte den Anruf für den neuen Fall um 9:45 Uhr bekommen. Es war ein sehr kleines Zeitfenster für den Todeszeitpunkt.

Nach langer Stille redete Alexis mit weicher Stimme wieder. „Ich war daheim. Alleine."

Die drei saßen für ein paar Momente in völliger Stille bis sie von einem leichten Klopfen an der Tür gestört wurden. Kate verließ den Raum und nahm den Telefonhörer auf Ryans Schreibtisch ab; an der Art, wie sich ihre Schultern versteiften, konnte Castle erkennen, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Sie kehrte mit einem jungen uniformierten Polizisten im Schlepptau zurück.

„Das war die Spurensicherung. Deine Fingerabdrücke waren überall in Paiges Wohnung, auch auf der Außenseite der Tür. Ich weiß, daß alles bald aufgeklärt wird und wir werden denjenigen finden, der es wirklich getan hat. Aber kannst du solange hier bleiben? Zumindest bis ich alles geregelt habe."

„Natürlich sind meine Fingerabdrücke da!"

„Kate..."

„Ruf' den Anwalt an, Castle." Kate winkte den Officer näher, drehte sich dann zurück zu Alexis. „Schau, bleib' einfach eine Weile hier, ok? Wir werden das so bald wie möglich aufklären." Sie zog Alexis in eine feste Umarmung. „Es tut mir so leid wegen Paige."

„Danke." Alexis setzte sich wieder hin und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar.

„Warte mal, du denkst doch nicht echt, daß sie irgendwas damit zu tun hatte?", protestierte Castle und blockierte Kate die Tür. „Kate, das ist unmöglich."

„Es ist nur vorübergehend, Castle. Alexis, brauchst du irgendwas?" Alexis schüttelte den Kopf und Kate öffnete die Tür. „Laß mich wissen, wenn doch."

„Gib' die Hoffnung nicht auf, Pumpkin." Castle drückte liebevoll ihre Schultern, hielt sie fest und wollte nicht loslassen, bis er dazu gezwungen war. Sie würden herausfinden, was passiert war, wer Paige wirklich umgebracht hat, und sie würden es bald tun.

Das mussten sie.


	4. Chapter 4

„Danke, Henry. Wir sehen uns bald." Castle legte auf und ging weiterhin auf und ab, während Beckett ihren eigenen Anruf beendete. Er versuchte herauszubekommen, mit wem sie gesprochen haben könnte. Nach dem Gespräch mit Alexis war sie geradewegs in ihr Büro gegangen, während er seine Tochter zum Konferenzraum begleitet hatte. Kate war schon am Telefon gewesen als er in ihr Büro kam.

Ein entnervter Seufzer von Kate unterbrach seine Gedanken und er stoppte sein auf und ab lange genug um zu sehen, wie sie den Hörer auf die Gabel knallte. Offensichtlich verlief der Anruf nicht wie erhofft.

Sie kam um den Schreibtisch herum, blieb vor ihm stehen und nahm seine Hände in ihre. Sie versuchte, ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen. Sie stolperte zurück als er sich verweigerte. Er wollte keine Umarmung, konnte den Trost, das Mitleid nicht ertragen. Er wollte seine Tochter frei von jeglichen Verdächtigungen.

„Sie ist unschuldig, Kate", beharrte er, mit den Fingern durch seine Haare fahrend. „Zur Hölle mit Motiv und fehlendem Alibi. Natürlich waren ihre Fingerabdrücke da, sie war Paige's beste Freundin." Er fluchte vor sich hin und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Hey." Kate setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „Das weiß ich, Rick. Schau mal, du weißt, daß ich alles tue, was möglich ist, daß ich jeden Gefallen, den ich noch gut habe, nutzen werde, wenn es sein muß. Aber ich habe jetzt schon zweimal mit dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt telefoniert und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er davon Wind bekommen hat, aber er rüstet sich für den Fall."

Castle spöttelte: „Lässt er sich nicht zur Wiederwahl aufstellen?"

„Ja, und ich bin mir sicher, daß er es nicht aussehen lassen will, als ob er Leute gehen lässt, bloß weil sie reich sind. Und nicht zu vergessen: das Zwölfte steht wegen der LokSat-Sache letztes Jahr unter strengerer Beobachtung." Kate nahm seine Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Er will, daß Alexis verhaftet wird und daß ein anderes Revier den Fall bearbeitet. Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen zunächst von einem Haftbefehl abzusehen, aber er ist jetzt gerade auf dem Weg hierher, um persönlich zu überwachen, wie unsere gesammelten Beweise übergeben werden."

„Bitte, Kate, sie darf nicht verhaftet werden", bat Castle eindringlich. „Laß Ryan und Espo weiter an dem Fall arbeiten."

„Oh, das machen sie. Ich werde den Bezirksstaatsanwalt so lange wie möglich hinhalten und sie haben nicht vor, teilnahmslos rum zu stehen, wenn es gilt einen Killer zu finden und einen Castle zu entlasten." Sie drückte seine Hand und wartete bis er ihr in die Augen sah. „Alle hier lieben Alexis. Sie gehört zur Familie. Sie wird hier mir nichts, dir nichts raus sein."

„Danke, Kate." Castle seufzte und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, zog sie an seine Seite. Er fühlte sich komplett hilflos, aber Kate würde alles in – und außerhalb - ihrer Macht stehende tun, um den Namen von Alexis reinzuwaschen und den echten Täter zu fassen. „Hayley ist auch auf dem Weg", fügte er hinzu. „Das hier ist ihr einziger Fall im Moment."

* * *

„Glaubst du, es besteht die Möglichkeit, daß sie Anklage erheben?", wollte Alexis im Konferenzraum wissen. Neben ihr saß ihr Vater, gegenüber die zwei Anwälte, die er einbestellt hatte.

Henry Browning warf seinem Partner, dem Strafverteidiger Lance Hagan, einen Blick zu. „Ich bezweifle es. Es gibt nur Indizienbeweise und man hat niemand anderen im Visier seit man sich auf Sie fixiert hat."

„Es ist besorgniserregend, daß der Bezirksstaatsanwalt schon involviert ist", gab Hagan zu. „Ob Sie es mögen oder nicht, Ihr Vater ist reich und er würde nicht zögern alles zu zahlen, um Sie im Falle einer Verhaftung herauszubekommen. Es gibt eine Menge Wähler, denen das sauer aufstoßen würde und es ist ein Wahljahr."

„Also könnten sie mich tatsächlich anklagen. Ich könnte echt dafür ins Gefängnis gehen? Aber ich hab's doch nicht getan!"

„Das wissen wir, Alexis. Geben Sie jetzt nicht auf. Ohne Mordwaffe haben sie nichts in der Hand."

Alexis ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände fallen nachdem ihr Vater und Anwälte gegangen waren. Sie war oft genug mit Polizisten und Kate zusammen, daß sie genau wusste: auch wenn sie unschuldig war, der Gerechtigkeit wurde oft auf falschem Weg Genüge getan. Kate hatte ihr Geschichten über unschuldige Leute erzählt, die ins Gefängnis kamen und von Schuldigen, die auf freiem Fuß blieben. Zur Hölle, selbst bei Kate's Mutter war es passiert. Es hat vierzehn Jahre lang gedauert, bis hier die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt hatte.

„Es wird alles gut werden."

Alexis schaute zu der unbekannten Stimme auf, die Officer Hernandez gehörte. Er musste neu hier sein; sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn zuvor schon mal gesehen zu haben. Alles, was sie erwidern konnte war: „Was?"

Hernandez gab ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln. „Entschuldigung, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen, ich bin dazu nicht berechtigt. Aber selbst wenn sie Sie anklagen sollten, wird die Anklage bald fallen gelassen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sind das nur Indizienbeweise."

Alexis blinzelte in seine Richtung. „Warum sagen Sie mir das?"

„Ich kann nicht sehen, wie Leute ungerechtfertigt strafrechtlich verfolgt werden. Und ich habe Sie schon oft hier gesehen, ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Nie im Leben haben Sie das gemacht."

* * *

Hayley ging geradewegs in Kates Büro als sie ankam und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Okay, bringen Sie mich auf den neuesten Stand. Was ist passiert?"

„Die beste Freundin von Alexis wurde ermordet", begann Kate. Sie erklärte den ganzen Fall, vom Tatort über den ersten Verdächtigen, dessen Alibi wasserdicht bis hin zum Drang des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes Alexis verhaften zu wollen.

Hayley war währenddessen still, fragte nach, wo es nötig war, aber sonst hörte sie nur zu. „Ok, hat jemand schon mit dem Ex geredet?", fragte sie zuerst.

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir wurden von dem Fall abgezogen bevor wir das konnten. Wir haben nicht mal mehr Zugriff auf seine Daten."

„Ok, na dann geben Sie mir den Namen. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

Sie war bereits kurz darauf bei der Wohnung des Ex-Freundes, hämmerte an die Tür. „Mark Darnell?", fragte sie, als sich die Tür öffnete. Auf sein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: „Hayley Shipton, Privatdetektivin. Ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen über ihre Ex stellen." Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei und blieb kurz danach stehen.

Mark schob die Kapuze seines dunklen Sweatshirts aus seinem Gesicht. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich meine zu wissen, daß sie sich vor kurzem getrennt haben."

„Ja, und? Was hat das Miststück über mich gesagt?"

Hayleys Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Das Miststück, hm? Was _würde_ sie über Sie sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber was auch immer es ist, es ist eine Lüge. _Sie_ hat _mich_ verlassen. Sie war ein betrügendes, lügendes Miststück, aber sie ist mir zuvorgekommen, hat behauptet, sie bräuchte mehr ‚Zeit zum Lernen'." Er betonte seine Aussage indem er Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern machte.

Hayley verschränkte die Arme über die Brust. „Ist das also der Grund, warum Sie sie umgebracht haben?"

„Warten Sie mal, was?" Marks Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Nein, ich hab sie nicht – sie ist tot?" Seine Augen weiteten sich und er stützte sich auf die Armlehne der Couch. „Verdammt. Und Sie… Sie denken, ich hatte was damit zu tun?"

Hayley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mir gerade erzählt, daß sie wütend auf sie waren, weil sie mit Ihnen Schluß gemacht hat."

„Nein, das ist nicht..." Mark seufzte und rieb eine Hand über sein Gesicht. „Verdammt. Ok, lassen Sie es mich erklären."

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee."

„Wir sind seit... oh, fast einem Jahr, miteinander ausgegangen. Dann letzte Woche trennt sie sich einfach von mir, sagte, sie müsse sich mehr auf ihr Studium konzentrieren. Die Sache ist halt, daß ich ihr nicht geglaubt hab. Ich hab sie mit diesem Typ aus dem zweiten Jahr rumhängen sehen, oder mit ihrem Professor. Sie hat sich auch immer beklagt, wie pleite sie doch sei, aber sie konnte munter weiter Sachen kaufen. Hatte immer neue Klamotten, solche Sachen halt."

Hayley nickte, still, bis er seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hatte, machte sich mentale Notizen, die sie an Ryan und Esposito weitergeben wollte. „Na gut, wo waren Sie also heute Morgen?"

Mark zögerte nicht: „Verkatert bei einem Freund. Er gab 'ne Party letzte Nacht, ich hab dort gepennt, kam nicht vor 12 Uhr heim. Sie können ihn und seine Freundin fragen, sie hat Frühstück gemacht."

„Ich brauche ihre Namen."

* * *

Hayley traf sich mit Ryan und Esposito im Büro der Detektei. Sie hatten es geschafft, die Finanzunterlagen Paige betreffend aus der Beweiskiste zu schmuggeln und teilten diese nun untereinander auf. Nach nur ein paar Minuten fand Esposito Hinweise für eine Reihe von Eingängen: alle paar Monate, verteilt über das letzte Jahr, tauchten Bareinzahlungen in Höhe von 5.000 Dollar auf. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren diese nicht von ihren Eltern, alle Einzahlungen von ihnen waren elektronische Überweisungen.

Während die Jungs die Finanzen von Paige untersuchten nahm Hayley den Professor, dem Paige assistiert hatte, unter die Lupe. Professor Robert Birch, 47 Jahre alt, auf dem Weg zur Festanstellung. Sie ließ Ryan den Leiter der Psychologie-Abteilung für mehr Informationen anrufen; Birch war zwar auf dem Weg zur Festanstellung, lief aber Gefahr, sie nicht zu bekommen. Er versuchte, veröffentlicht zu werden.

Ryan rief als nächstes den Dekan an. Wenn Birch nicht veröffentlicht werden würde, gäbe es keine Festanstellung und er verlöre seinen Job.

„Wissen Sie, warum er nicht veröffentlicht werden kann?", fragte Ryan, sein Handy auf Lautsprecher.

Sie hörten einen Seufzer. „Es gab Berichte über verdächtiges Verhalten im Laufe der letzten Jahre", gab er nach langer Stille zu. „Ich habe keine Beweise, aber es gehen Gerüchte herum, daß er womöglich Teile seiner Arbeiten geklaut haben soll. Ich habe ihn unter Beobachtung, aber er ist vorsichtig. Es ist mir noch nicht gelungen, ihn zu erwischen."

Hayley, Ryan und Esposito schauten sich an. Sie mussten unbedingt den Professor finden.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle und Alexis saßen still da, Alexis starrte einfach an ihm vorbei, während er sie auf den neuesten Stand in ihrem Fall brachte. Ihr Dad informierte sie bezüglich der Verdächtigung des Professors. Sie hatte Professor Birch niemals als Lehrer, aber die Geschichte ergab endlich Sinn.

"Es tut mir leid, Dad", sagte sie um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Was?"

Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick Richtung Boden. "Das hier." Sie machte eine Handbewegung die den Raum beinhaltete, der bis auf sie beide leer war. "Wenn Paige und ich nicht gestritten hätten, wenn ich ihr einfach nur zugehört hätte, anstatt böse zu werden…"

Castle schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach ihr um die frustrierten Bewegungen ihrer Arme mit seiner Hand zu stoppen. "Nein Süße, darüber darfst du nicht nachdenken. Du hast getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast, hast dich geweigert ihr beim Betrügen zu helfen. Wie sie reagiert hat? Das ist ihre Sache."

"Unsere letzte Unterhaltung war ein Streit", wies sie hin. "Wie zur Hölle soll ich damit leben?"

Castle wurde still, seine Hand strich Muster über ihren Arm. "Das weiß ich nicht", gab er zu. "Konzentrier dich auf die guten Erinnerungen. Sei dankbar für die Freundschaft, die ihr hattet, verweile nicht darauf wie sie geendet hat. Ihr hättet euch auch wieder vertragen, wenn ihr mehr Zeit gehabt hättet."

"Ich denke schon." Alexis seufzte. "Die Jungs bekommen Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Kate hat mir erzählt, daß sie am Fall arbeiten, auch wenn sie es nicht sollten."

"Es ist ok." Castle grinste. "Technisch gesehen haben sie Hayley für einen Familien-und-Freunde-Rabatt von 100 Prozent engagiert. Und im Gegenzug nutzt sie sie als Berater für dieselbe, nicht vorhandene, Gebühr."

Alexis und ihr Vater lachten gemeinsam über die komplizierte Deck-Geschichte, das Geräusch ihres Lachens linderte den Druck in seiner Brust ein wenig. "Es wird wieder in Ordnung kommen, stimmt's?"

Castle seufzte. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Jerry Tyson mir vor ein paar Jahren was anhängen wollte?" Als Alexis gegen seine Schulter nickte fuhr er fort. "Wenn wir das überstanden haben, dein Kidnapping und Paris, und all das andere was wir überstanden haben? Deine Unschuld zu beweisen wird kinderleicht werden."

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

"Hey ihr beiden."

"Kate." Als er Kates Stimme hörte stand Castle auf. "Irgendwas neues?"

Kate gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. "Ich hab eben mit Hayley gesprochen. Sie macht gerade den Professor ausfindig und ich betrachte ihn als Verdächtigen." Sie nahm Alexis' Hand in ihre. "Ich werd nicht aufhören, Alexis. Egal, was passiert."

Alexis lächelte Kate ein wenig an. "Ich weiß. Dad, kannst du uns eine Minute geben?"

"Wir werden, wer immer das war, finden", begann Kate sobald Castle den Flur hinunter gegangen war.

"Kate." Alexis unterbrach sie mit einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Das weiß ich. Ich bin dankbar, daß du Kopf und Kragen für mich riskierst."

"Du gehörst zur Familie, Alexis. Ich tue alles für die Menschen, die ich liebe."

Sie ließ das einsinken und nach einigen langen Momenten sprach Alexis erneut. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Alles."

"Wenn irgendwas passiert kümmerst du dich um Dad, nicht wahr? Ich würde nicht wollen, daß er… er hat Gram, aber…" Sie sah zu Kate auf, ihre Augen weit und unschuldig und bis zum Überlaufen mit Tränen gefüllt. "Bitte?"

Kate zog Alexis in ihre Arme, fühlte wie sie sich mit einem sanften Seufzen in die Umarmung sinken ließ. "Natürlich. Ich werde nirgends hingehen." Sie drückte Alexis' Schultern. "Wir werden das überstehen, ich versprech's."

* * *

Ryan klopfte an Professor Birchs Tür und ließ erst nach einigen Minuten ohne Antwort davon ab.

"Erlauben Sie mir", bot Hayley ihn zur Seite schubsend an. Sie zog ein kleines Set aus ihrer Manteltasche, suchte die richtigen Einbruchswerkzeuge aus und begann die Arbeit am Schloß.

"Was tun Sie da?", fragte Ryan und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Espo der den Flur hinunter Schmiere stand.

Hayley biß ihre Lippe in Konzentration. "Ich bin nur… ha!", rief sie aus, als das Schloß nachgab. Sie drehte den Türgriff und öffnete die seit neuestem unverschlossene Tür. "Ich bin nur kreativ. Gehen Sie sicher, daß Sie nichts anfassen. Das hier ist nicht gerade legal."

"Was Sie nicht sagen", spottete Espo. Er gab Hayley ein paar Handschuhe.

Nachdem Ryan und Esposito die karge Wohnung nach Betreten auf Gefahren überprüft hatten, teilten sie sich auf. Hayley durchsuchte die Küche; sie suchten nach allem, was auf ein Motiv hindeuten könnte, auch wenn sie sich nicht beschweren würden, wenn sie die Mordwaffe finden würden. Natürlich müssten sie sich dann noch etwas ausdenken, wie sie die Wohnung legal durchsuchen könnten, aber…

"Yo, ich hab was gefunden", rief Espo aus dem Schlafzimmer. Hayley und Ryan gesellten sich zu ihm und fanden ihn mit einer Kuriertasche in der einen Hand und einem Fleischermesser, das etwas Blutähnliches an sich hatte, in der anderen.

"Es gibt nur ein Problem, Männer", wies Hayley hin. "Wir können es nicht nutzen."

" _Wir_ können es nicht", sagte Esposito und zeigte auf sich und Ryan, "aber Sie können es."

Hayley verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und was soll das bitte schön bedeuten? Ich bin hier eingebrochen. Sie sind Cops, sie könnten Ihre Jobs allein dadurch verlieren, daß Sie hier sind, ganz zu schweigen von rechtswidriger Beschlagnahmung, wenn wir das mitnehmen. Wir brauchen etwas, daß einen Durchsuchungsbeschluß rechtfertigt, nicht…" Sie wurde durch Ryans Telefon unterbrochen.

Ryan warf einen Blick auf das Display vorm Antworten. "Es ist Beckett. Hey, Cap", sagte er mit dem Telefon auf Lautsprecher.

"Hey, bist du mit Espo zusammen?"

"Ja, wieso?"

Beckett seufzte. "Ich brauch euch zurück hier. Und, ich warne euch vor", fügte sie mit leiser Stimme hinzu, "der Bezirksstaatsanwalt ist hier und er ist _angepisst_."

* * *

Beckett hatte nicht gescherzt, als sie sagte der Staatsanwalt sei wütend. Er lief in ihrem Büro auf und ab, als Ryan und Espo aufs Revier zurückkehrten, aber man musste Beckett zugestehen, daß sie, mit verschränkten Armen und Widerstand ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre Frau stand.

Beckett kam aus ihrem Büro, als sie Ryan und Espo sah und musste den Anwalt mitten im Satz verlassen haben, denn er sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Sie grinste, als sie zu ihnen kam. "Gute Arbeit, Jungs."

Sie folgten ihr in den Pausenraum. "Wir haben das Messer gefunden", begann Espo sobald die Tür geschlossen war.

Beckett war überrascht. "Ok, nochmal zurück. Wo?"

"Der Professor, für den sie assistierte. Mit ihm stimmt was nicht. Plagiatsanschuldigungen, er könnte zum Ende des Jahres seinen Job verlieren. Hayley ist zurück in die Detektei und versucht Einblick in seine Finanzen zu bekommen, dann können wir schauen, ob wir die Geldeingänge von Paige zuordnen können."

"Und die Mordwaffe?"

Ryan zögerte. "Nun ja, wir sind irgendwie in seine Wohnung eingebrochen. Die gute Nachricht ist, wir haben sie gefunden. Die schlechte…"

"Sie wurde illegal beschafft. Sagt mir, daß sie noch da ist und ihr einen Plan habt."

"Ja."

"OK." Beckett nickte, ihre Augen wanderten zurück zum Staatsanwalt, der sich durch die Beweiskiste wühlte. "Ihr macht weiter mit dem was ihr macht", wies sie grinsend an. "Er ist angepisst, weil die Finanzunterlagen von Paige fehlen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn er keinen Haftbefehl wegen unzureichender Beweise bekäme."

Die drei schauten sich an und Kate ging hinüber zur Kaffeekanne. "Ich werde ihn weiter hinhalten", bot sie an und füllte zwei Tassen. "Findet Robert Birch. Ich denk mir was aus, wie wir einen Durchsuchungsbeschluß für die Wohnung bekommen können."

* * *

Hayley war zurück in der Detektei, ihre Finger flogen nur so über die Tastatur, als sie Birchs Handy ortete und nach seinen Finanzunterlagen suchte. Sie notierte die Daten von Paiges Zahlungen und sobald sie hatte was sie brauchte war sie sicher, daß sie die korrespondierenden Geldausgänge in seinen Unterlagen finden würde. Sie hoffte ebenfalls, daß sie Textnachrichten zwischen den beiden wiederherstellen konnte, _irgendetwas_ , um seine Schuld zu beweisen und Alexis' Namen reinzuwaschen.

Die Finanzunterlagen hatte sie als erstes und als sie sie untersuchte entwich ihr ein kleiner Schrei, als sie die Geldausgänge fand, nach denen sie gesucht hatte. "Hey Ryan", sagte sie, als der abnahm. "Ich hab was gefunden. Birch hat Paige bezahlt, so muß es gewesen sein. Und das werden Sie lieben: er hat gestern 5000 Dollar abgehoben und vor einer Stunde wieder eingezahlt."

"Dahin muß er unterwegs gewesen sein, als wir da waren", erwähnte Ryan. "Toll Hayley, danke."

"Kein Problem." Sie wollte gerade auflegen, als ihre zweite Suchanfrage einen Piepton von sich gab. "Oh hey, Ryan?"

"Ja?"

"Ich hab ihn gefunden."

* * *

Castle ging gerade die Stufen zum Revier hoch, als sein Telefon klingelte. Er wollte nicht gehen, wollte nahe bei Alexis bleiben. Aber Kate hatte ihn losgeschickt, um Essen zu holen.

Er ging davon aus, daß es teilweise auch deswegen war, um ihn aus dem Revier zu bekommen, wenn man davon ausging wie spitz sie ihn angesehen hatte, als sie ihn darum bat; sein Auf-und Abgehen ging ihr wahrscheinlich auf die Nerven. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Wenn es um die Leute ging, die er liebte, war er ein Mann der Taten, egal ob es darum ging Jerry Tyson zu verfolgen, um Kate zu finden, oder darum nach Paris zu fliegen, um seine entführte Tochter zu retten.

Also war das letzte, was er tun wollte, auf seinem Hintern zu sitzen, oder schlimmer noch, dem Bezirksstaatsanwalt dabei zuzusehen, wie er Alexis aus Kate's Revier holte. Sie war unschuldig, das wusste er, das ganze Team wusste es, aber sie mussten es beweisen. Und obwohl er Vertrauen in Hayley und die Jungs setzte, Alexis war seine Tochter und er fühlte sich hilflos.

Er hasste es sich hilflos zu fühlen.

Hayleys Name auf seinem Handydisplay ließ ihn zur Seite treten, die ursprüngliche Furcht, die tief in seinem Magen hing, ließ langsam nach. "Hayley", grüßte er sie, ein wenig außer Atem vor Nervosität und der Bewegung. "Was ist los?"

"Es war Paiges Professor."

Castle erstarrte. "Was?"

"Er hat die Mordwaffe, Rick. Aber ich hab sie illegal gefunden, also brauche ich Alexis' Hilfe."

Castle ging direkt in Kates Büro, wo das Essen unberücksichtigt blieb, um den Bezirksstaatsanwalt zu Alexis zu bringen.

"Ex-Freund beiseite", argumentierte Kate bevor sie in den Konferenzraum gingen, "Sie waren die ganze Zeit so fokussiert auf Alexis, daß wir gar keine Möglichkeit hatten, überhaupt irgendjemand anderen _in Betracht_ zu ziehen."

"Als ob", sagte Bezirksstaatsanwalt Scott Foote. "Glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, daß die Detectives Ryan und Esposito heut den ganzen Tag verschwunden waren, oder daß diese Finanzunterlagen noch immer nicht gefunden wurden." Er hielt vor dem Raum an. "Sie haben mich den ganzen Tag hingehalten, Captain. Was haben Ihre Detectives vor?"

Kate verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn an. "Sie versuchen eine unschuldige Frau vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren."

"Eine junge Frau, die zufällig ihre Stieftochter ist."

"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

"Ich will darauf hinaus, daß Sie an der kurzen Leine sind, Captain. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich Sie wie ein Adler im Auge behalten."

"Und ich werde ihre Kündigung unterstützen", schoß Kate zurück. Sie lächelte Alexis kurz an, als die drei den Raum betraten. "Hey, wie geht es dir?"

Alexis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin okay. Was ist los?"

"Wir haben mit dem Ex-Freund gesprochen", begann Kate, als sie sich neben sie setzte. "Er sagte Paige hat viel Zeit mit Professor Birch verbracht und es schien, als hätte sie mehr Geld, als sie sollte. Weißt du irgendwas darüber?"

"Ähm, sie hat mal gesagt, daß wenn sie jemals einen Gefallen bräuchte, Professor Birch derjenige wäre zu dem sie gehen würde." Alexis unterbrach. "Ich hab das mit dem Geld bemerkt, daß sie zum Beispiel keine Probleme mit der Miete hatte. Aber ihre Eltern sind reich, also bin ich davon ausgegangen, daß sie ihr halfen. Wir haben nicht viel über Geld geredet."

Kate warf einen Blick auf den Anwalt, der mit verschränkten Armen, gegen die Wand lehnte. "Weißt du wie sie das mit Birch gemeint hat? Hat sie ihm einen Gefallen getan? Warum würde er ihr einen schulden?"

Alexis schüttelte den Kopf, senkte den Blick. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber sie war was das anging, großspurig. Meinte "Ich kann tun was immer ich will, Birch wird mir raushelfen.""

Castle machte ein spottendes Geräusch von der anderen Seite des Tisches, aber als Kate ihm einen Blick zuwarf, biß er sich auf die Zunge. "Was immer es auch war, ich denke es reicht, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten", sagte er mit bemüht geradliniger Stimme. Den Bezirksstaatsanwalt zu verärgern würde nicht im Geringsten helfen.

"Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich", fuhr Kate mit einem zornigen Blick auf den Staatsanwalt fort, "daß unsere _sehr_ guten Anwälte die Tatsache, daß sie unverhohlen legitime Verdächtige für eine unschuldige, aufrechte, junge Frau, die zufällig einen reichen Vater hat, ignoriert haben, zu nutzen wissen werden."

Foote blickte zornig zurück, aber nach ein paar langen Momenten, seufzte er verbittert. "Na gut. Lassen Sie jemanden mit dem Professor reden." Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, zögerte und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Nicht Detective Ryan oder Detective Esposito."


	6. Chapter 6

Es war in den schwindenden Abendstunden nicht einfach, aber Hayley gelang es den Professor beim Verlassen seines Hauses zu entdecken. Sie hatte seine Wohnung seitdem sie sein Telefon hier orten konnte, beobachtet und hatte die Jungs angerufen, als es so aussah, als würde er eine Weile bleiben. Sie hatten ihn befragt, während Hayley am Telefon zuhörte, aber er hatte keinerlei Antworten.

Der Plan war einfach: die Jungs würden mit Birch sprechen und so tun, als hätten sie keine Ahnung von seiner Beziehung zu Paige. Aber während der zwanzigminütigen Unterhaltung steuerten sie die Konversation darauf, daß Paige umgebracht wurde und auf potentielle Motive. Letzten Endes hatte Birch dicht gemacht und die Detectives beinahe rausgeschmissen.

Also beobachteten sie das Apartment seitdem, nur schauend und wartend.

Birch trat auf den Bürgersteig, schaute sich in der Umgebung um, wahrscheinlich, um zu sehen, ob ihn irgendjemand beobachtete, bevor er nach rechts abbog. Offensichtlich hatte er Hayley nicht bemerkt, denn er lief in schnellem Tempo die Straße hinunter.

Hayley schickte Espo eine kurze Nachricht, um ihn wissen zu lassen, daß Birch unterwegs war; die Jungs hatten die Seite und Rückseite des Gebäudes im Blick. Sie blieb etliche Schritte hinter Birch, als er erst um eine und dann um eine weitere Ecke ging, ließ die Jungs aber immer wissen, wo sie war.

Die Menschenmengen, die abends unterwegs waren, dünnten langsam aus, also musste Hayley vorsichtiger sein, als sie um eine weitere Ecke bog und erstarrte als sie Birch in eine Gasse gehen sah. Bevor auch sie in die Gasse schleichen konnte, hatte bereits ein Schwarm von Polizeiautos mit tönenden Sirenen Birch in die Enge getrieben.

Hayley sah mit einem Lächeln zu wie Birch verhaftet und auf die Rücksitzbank eines Polizeiautos verfrachtet wurde.

* * *

Beckett verschwendete keine Zeit. Sie schritt mit Zuversicht und zwei Beweismittel-Beuteln in den Verhörraum, die Augen auf Birch gerichtet.

Sie hatte Verdächtige in allen Formen und Größen gesehen, hatte mehr Reaktionen gesehen, als sie zählen konnte. Aber es war selten, daß sie jemanden verhören konnte, bei dem sie wusste, daß er der Mörder war. Noch seltener war es, daß der Mörder wusste, daß er erwischt wurde und auch wenn sie das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel liebte bei dem sie einen Verdächtigen dazu brachte zu gestehen, freute sie sich darauf Anklage gegen diesen Mann zu erheben.

"Warum haben Sie Paige umgebracht?", fragte Kate ohne Zeit zu verschwenden.

"Ich…" Als Kate eine Braue hob und ihm den Beutel, der die Mordwaffe beinhaltete zeigte, sanken Birchs Schultern. "Ich hab es nicht geplant", gab er zu.

"Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

Birch seufzte. "Ich versuche seit Jahren veröffentlicht zu werden, ohne Erfolg. Wenn ich die Festanstellung nicht bekomme, verliere ich vielleicht meinen Job, also war ich verzweifelt. Ich hab Teile meiner Arbeit kopiert, hab die Worte von anderen besser gefunden, als meine eigenen. Paige hat das letztes Jahr rausgefunden und mir gedroht mich zu verraten. Aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen, ich hab eine Familie zu versorgen. Ich dachte ich könnte genug Zeit kaufen, um es irgendwie hinzubekommen."

Er verschränkte die Hände, die Finger spielten mit seinem Ehering. "Also hat sie mich erpresst. Mein Geld gegen ihr Schweigen. Und bei Gott, ich hab sie bezahlt."

"Was hat sich geändert?"

"Sie wurde übermütig", sagte er. "Sie begann mit dem Geld um sich zu schmeißen und ihre Noten wurden schlechter. Sie hatte sogar was mit einem meiner Studenten. Also bin ich heute zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen und wollte versuchen sie dazu zu bringen damit aufzuhören, weil ich Angst hatte, die Leute würden hinter alles kommen. Die Leute würden anfangen Fragen zu stellen. Wir haben uns gestritten, sie sagte, ich solle gehen, aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich hab ihr gedroht nicht mehr zu zahlen, sie sagte sie würde mich verraten."

Kate hob die beiden Beutel an, einer mit dem Messer, der andere mit einem blutverschmierten blauen Sweatshirt, das die Spurensicherung in seinem Wäschekorb gefunden hatte. "Wir haben das Messer den Stichwunden an Paiges Körper zuordnen können", erklärte sie, "und wenn die DNA-Ergebnisse da sind, werden die ebenfalls übereinstimmen."

"Ich bin nicht zu ihr gegangen, um sie zu töten", nuschelte Birch. "Aber sie drehte sich weg und ich hab das Messer gesehen. Ich war einfach so wütend…"

Er verstummte, Kate sammelte die Beweismittel-Beutel ein und öffnete die Tür. "Es ist vorbei Birch. Sie sind erledigt."

* * *

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Alexis als Kate die Tür öffnete. Sie stand auf und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Hose ab. "Professor Birch hat sie wirklich umgebracht?"

"Ja. Wir haben die Tatwaffe, stichhaltige Beweise und sein Geständnis. Du kannst gehen, keine Anklage."

"Danke." Alexis drückte Kate mit tränenverhangenen Augen. "Für alles."

Kate drückte sie bevor sie für Castle Platz machte, der sie beinahe beiseiteschob, um zu seiner Tochter zu kommen. "Ich würde ja sagen jederzeit, aber ich will keine weiteren Familienmitglieder des Mordes bezichtigt sehen."

Alexis konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich von ihrem Vater trennte. "Das seh ich genauso."

"Können wir gehen?"

"Ähm, gibst du mir eine Sekunde?" Sie wartete bis Kate ihren Vater mitnahm, ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht und ging dann zu Officer Hernandez. Er hatte den gesamten Nachmittag Dienst und machte die Zeit, in der sie allein war erträglich. "Danke Officer."

"Kyle", unterbrach er und nahm Alexis' ausgestreckte Hand. "Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns hier mal wieder."

Alexis grinste. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher, daß wir das werden." Sie zögerte bevor sie ihm erneut zunickte und sich dann umdrehte. "Man sieht sich, Kyle."

Sie fand Ryan und Esposito als sie dabei waren die Beweismittelkiste zu schließen. Das Mordfallbrett war leer, wahrscheinlich leergeräumt, als der Bezirksstaatsanwalt versucht hatte, den Fall abzuziehen. Beide Detectives grüßten sie mit einer Umarmung und erklärten wie froh sie waren, daß es ihr gut ging, und sie vor allem frei war.

"Ich weiß, daß ihr Jungs ein großes Risiko eingegangen seid, mir zu helfen", sagte sie "und ich bin sehr dankbar dafür. Danke schön."

Ryan zuckte mit der Schulter. "Das war doch nichts Alexis. Das ist was wir für die Familie tun."

* * *

Kate seufzte als sie und Rick durch die Tür traten und sie seine Schulter dazu nutzte sich festzuhalten, als sie ihre Highheels auszog. Sie war erschöpft. Alles was sie tun wollte, war sich mit einem Glas Wein und ihrem Ehemann auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen. Sich es mit ihrem Mann gemütlich machen ginge, aber ihr Kopf sank auf seine Schulter, als sie sich daran erinnerte, daß Wein in absehbarer Zukunft nicht auf ihrer Karte stand.

"Bist du ok?", fragte Castle und umschlang mit seinem Arm ihre Hüfte, seine Finger knapp unter ihren Rippen, seine Lippen an ihrer Schläfe.

Kate nickte gegen seine Schulter. "Ich will Wein", beschwerte sie sich.

Castle lachte leise und hob ihren Kopf sanft an, nahm ihre Wangen in die Hände, damit er sie küssen konnte. "Ich weiß. Ich kann dir stattdessen Tee machen?"

"Ja bitte." Sie folgte ihm in die Küche und sah wie er ein Weinglas herausnahm, pausierte und es dann wieder zurückstellte. "Du kannst Wein trinken, Babe. Ich werd dich nicht dafür hassen."

"Ist schon gut." Er setzte Wasser auf und leistete ihr dann am Tresen Gesellschaft. "Danke", sagte er leise, nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger.

Kates Daumen machte kleine Kreise über seine Haut. "Wofür?"

"Für das was du heut getan hast. Daß Du einfach Du bist." Er strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, die Hand an ihrem Kiefer und lächelte. "Du wirst eine tolle Mutter sein, weißt Du. Das bist du bereits."

Kate lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, ihre Zunge strich sanft über seine Unterlippe. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie gegen seinen Mund, als sie sich zurück lehnte.

Castle lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

Alexis war allein in ihrer Wohnung, ein Glas Wein neben einem Fotoalbum auf dem Tisch. Das Album war eines von ihr und Paige allein, Bilder einer lebenslangen Freundschaft. Kate hatte sie eingeladen vorbei zu kommen, aber sie wollte nur nach Hause. Ihr Dad hätte sie nur betüttelt, sie beinahe erdrückt und sie brauchte jetzt Luft.

Sie strich über ihre Wangen als es an der Tür klopfte und sie sich beeilte zu öffnen, war überrascht Hayley durch den Spion zu sehen. Sie seufzte bevor sie öffnete. "Was ist los?"

Hayley hob den Pizzakarton und das Bier in ihren Händen. "Dachte, du willst vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft."

"Ich weiß es zu schätzen, aber ganz ehrlich, ich wäre lieber allein." Alexis wischte frische Tränen von ihren Wangen, ging dann zur Seite, um Hayley einzulassen. "Nein, will ich nicht", gab sie zu.

Hayley setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch nachdem sie Teller und einen Flaschenöffner besorgt hatte. "Awww, seht euch zwei an!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und zeigte auf ein Bild von einer jungen Alexis und Paige.

Alexis lachte durch die Tränen, ihre Finger berührten die Ecken des Bildes. "Wir waren 8", erklärte sie, die Erinnerungen an die Freundschaft überwältigten sie. "Wir haben Dad angebettelt mit uns Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen, aber die Eisbahn war geschlossen und wir wollten nicht zum Rockefeller. Also sind wir stattdessen in den Central Park gegangen und hatten eine Schneeballschlacht, Paige und ich gegen ihn. Wir haben ihn natürlich abgemurkst…" Sie erstarrte bei der Wahl ihrer Worte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, daß sie nicht mehr da ist", gab sie kopfschüttelnd zu. "Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. Werd nie wieder eine Nachricht bekommen, oder einen Anruf, oder sie zufällig in der Bibliothek treffen…"

Hayley legte ihre Hand auf Alexis' Rücken. "Weißt du, ich hab ein paar Freunde verloren. Und eine Sache, die ich gelernt hab ist, daß wenn du dich mehr auf die guten Erinnerungen konzentrierst, statt auf die schlechten, dann wird es anfangen weniger weh zu tun."

Alexis nickte. "Danke Hayley."

"Jederzeit." Sie machte eine Pause, erlaubte Alexis einen Moment in ihrer Traurigkeit zu verweilen, bevor sie weitersprach. "Aber ich _muß_ mehr über dieses Bild wissen. Bitte sag, daß du das getragen hast, weil Halloween war."


End file.
